


Saint and Sinner

by deathpriest_jh



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blasphemy, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Dom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, M/M, Nipple Play, Older Characters, Religion, Rough Sex, Sub Lee Taeyong, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathpriest_jh/pseuds/deathpriest_jh
Summary: "A good Catholic man wouldn't do that." He told him, keeping up his 'innocent boy' act."Yeah, a good Catholic man also wouldn't tie his boyfriend to my parent's bed and ride him like a wild stallion."
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Lee Taeyong, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106





	Saint and Sinner

**Author's Note:**

> 1/3 
> 
> This is my first try, so i'm sorry for the grammatical error because i'm not a native. Contains sacrilege, mature, questionable role-play, and straight up smut.
> 
> I hope you guys like it and if you do, i'll publish the second part.

"...and Chittaphon is more than welcome to stay over if you feel a bit scared."

"Okay, Daddy."

"Jaehyun, make sure you come and check on my little boy when you leave your Dad's office at night."

"Daddy!" Taeyong murmured.

"Yes, Sir. I will." Jaehyun nodded his head with a gentle smile.

"Make sure you check all the door and windows locked up before you go to bed. And don't leave the oven on, if you going to leave the house."

"I know, Daddy. I won't."

"And the number of where we'll staying—”

"Is on the fridge. I know, Daddy  
Will you go and have fun? Relax!"

Mrs. Lee was standing by the door, Carrying a bag in her left hand, waiting for her husband to finish his spiel. She rolled her eyes and shook her head, her shoulder-lenght black hair shimmying.

"Hey, will you leave them alone? He knows not to leave the stove on. He's a smart boy. Go, go! Before we miss our flight!"

"Oh, please. I'm Coming," Mr. Lee handed his Visa Card and told him. "For food and emergencies, only!"

"I know, Daddy!" Taeyong stood on his tiptoes and kissed his Father's cheek, taking the credit card from his big hand. "I love you, have fun!"

"Taeyong—” Mrs. Lee kissed her fingertips and blew it at her only son. "Mommy loves you. We'll see you next week."

"Love you too. Bye guys, call me and let me know if you landed safely." The young azure shut and locked the front door behind his parents. Turning around, his eyes reached the heavens and he slunk against the hard oak. "Ugh, overreacted..."

Taeyong looked at his boyfriend who smirked at him. "That means you get me for three fuckin days! " 

His Mom had insisted that his Dad take her on a small vacation to nowhere before the summer already gone. And they trusted Taeyong in the house by himself, alone. Ah, not really alone because his boyfriend—Jaehyun was here too.

After all, he had been his Mom and Dad's 'innocent boy' for seventeen years. Or so, that was the case that Lee Taeyong's grandma argued on his behalf. But oh, if his grandmother could see him now as he stalked towards thirty-first-year-old-boyfriend. Still in his dark grey pants and white button up shirt from school. He'd practically torn the gray knitted jumper off when he got home earlier in afternoon.

"I wonder what we should do," Taeyong continued, Look into Jaehyun's eyes. 

"Oh, I've got quite a few ideas." Jaehyun nodded, his sinister grin matching him perfectly. He stood in front the shorter, his big hands stroking Taeyong's hair.

"Do you know?"

His right hand slipped down to his pretty face, keep going down until his chest and smoothly moved away to Taeyong's crotch. Which he grabbed firmly through his grey uniform slacks.

"Ugh, how about a party?" Mentioned Taeyong, trying to ignore the way Jaehyun who stroking him through his pants. 

"You promised your Daddy then, that you wouldn't have any wild parties. You can't disobey him, baby." Jaehyun looked up at him, his eyes blazing with mischief.

"I'm a good man, so i wouldn't let you do that." He pulled of his hand from Taeyong pants. 

Taeyong raised his eyebrows. That doesn't make sense. 

Jaehyun smiled lightly. "A good Catholic man wouldn't do that." He told him, keeping up his 'innocent boy' act.

"Yeah, a good Catholic man also wouldn't tie his boyfriend to my parent's bed and ride him like a wild stallion." His fingers trailed up Jaehyun's broad chest. "A good Catholic man wouldn't let his finger in and out my shity hole in his own car after Friday night confession. And a good Catholic man definitely wouldn't put his cock roughly in his boyfriend ass." Taeyong's hands squeezed Jaehyun's chest as he spoke before giving one sound of slap.

"Don't pretend as you hate it, baby." 

[Flashback on]

Thumping, rhythmic squeaking, and lots of panting. Not to mention the breathy moans and throathy groans from the couple on the sturdy wooden bedframe. The sound of wood thumped against the wall.

Taeyong wanted to touch himself so bad. Instead, he had settle for gritting his teeth and forcing not to come. Atop of him, Jaehyun was moved his hips rough and deep. His cock bouncing as Jaehyun goes slapping his thigh. And here he was, tied to the bed, unable to press his hands against Jaehyun's sides and assist him in his movements.

They were sweaty and exhausted but were nowhere close to stopping. The gasping brunette pinching Taeyong's nipple, head thrown back in ecstasy as he rode his boyfriend in his parent's bed. Taeyong loved when Jaehyun took his pleasure from him; having Jaehyun on top was always an extra special treat.

Taeyong was a spiteful little bitch, so Jaehyun would give anything for him. Taeyong parents said that he couldn't have another bookshelf of the family library for the new collection he wanted. His dad encouraged his thirst of knowledge, but two walls and a half of the four were enough. So he'd called him over as soon he'd rang the doorbell, but Jaehyun pulled him over the threshold and up the stairs to Taeyong's parent bedroom, telling him, "Let's play a little game."

"Oh God! You feel so good. "He twisted his hips. Helping Jaehyun and his cock.

"Shit, Taeyong! Do that again!" He command. 

Jaehyun who couldn't wait too long lifted his hips and slammed back down, before grinding back and forth, drawing out the pleasure he was feeling.

"Jaehyun, stop! I'm gonna come!" He said with hands on Jaehyun waist to slow him down a bit. "Jaehyun…" he repeated while moaning his name.

"So, close!" Jaehyun panted, his hand now grab Taeyong's jaw.

"Fuck, you're sexy!"

It was true; Jaehyun's favorite moment was before Taeyong's climax, when his shape eyebrows furrowed down and his body relaxed and his breath got caught in her throat before his body plunged into the sweet, sweet darkness.

"Oh, fuck. Jaehyun! Unghh! "He called out. A pulsing pressure formed around him and he abruptly lifted his body up, giving Jaehyun the perfect view of his come.

[Flashback off]

"Then, what kind of Catholic man does that?" He asked with his deep voice.

"The nasty, sassy, and naughtiest kind." Taeyong leaned down and kissed Jaehyun cheek before whispering in his ear, "like you."

Without warning, Jaehyun picked him up and his legs instinctively wrapped around his waist.

"What surface haven't we made love on yet, huh?" Jaehyun wondered aloud.

"Hmm?" Taeyong thought hard. "Laundry room?"

"Mhm, i like the way you think."


End file.
